CharmedDemiWarts
by charmedboixx
Summary: What happens if the last Halliwell is also a demigod and he goes to hogwarts
1. Characters

**CharmingDemiGods**

 **Parker Warren-Paris-Victor Halliwell,-** is the youngest son of **Phoebe Halliwell, a charmed witch and Poseidon, god of the seas,** he is a powerful Witch/Cupid/Demigod hybrid. For some strange reason he has Cupid powers this might be because of his step dad who was a cupid. He is the only remaining Halliwell alive as everyone else was killed in a car accident or so he thinks, they died in a demon attack. He is the charmed one, His witch power's are telekinesis, Astral projection, Premonitions, Levitation/flight, Empathy, Telepathy, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Invisibility, Force fields, hyper speed, Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Electrokinesis, Geokinesis, Cryokinesis, conjuration, shape shifting. His cupid powers are beaming, sensing, fluent in French, Self healing, immortality, holograms, Telepathic suggestion, Heart blasts. His demigod powers include Water-Induced Abilities, Hydrokinesis, Water teleportation, Healing, Water Propulsion, Underwater breathing, Water Immunity, Water Solidification, Sailing skills, Communication with aquatic animals, he has two older half sisters Prudence  & Penelope from his mom's side. He also has an older half brother Patrick from his mom's side. From his dad's side he has six half brothers **Percy Jackson, Triton, Chrysaor, Pegasus, Tyson and Rex.** Parker is gay. He has Dyslexia. Parker has blue/sea-green eyes but blond hair instead of black.

 **Percy Jackson -** Perseus "Percy" Jackson is a Greek demigod, a son **of Poseidon, god of the seas, and Sally Jackson.** Percy is dating Annabeth Chase. Percy is a tall, very handsome young man, with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. he is 18 year old. Percy's disabilities' and traits are that he has ADHD and is Dyslexic, Limited Clairvoyance, Fighting Skills, Above Average Strength, Empathy link, His Demigod powers include Water-Induced Abilities, Hydrokinesis, Healing, Water Propulsion, Underwater breathing, Water Immunity, Water Solidification, Sailing skills, Communication, Aerokinesis, Aerokinesis, cryokinesis, Electrokinesis and heat resistance. Percy has two magical creatures, they are Blackjack who is a Pegasus and Mrs. O'Leary who is a hellhound. his best friends are Grover Underwood, Tyson, Annabeth chase(his girlfriend), Thalia Grace Parker, Rex, Aden, Elvira and Nico Di Angelo. He has six half brothers **Tyson, Parker Halliwell, Triton, Chrysaor, Pegasus and Rex.**

 **Sally Jackson -** is the mortal mother of demigod Percy Jackson. She is currently married to Paul Blofis. She was married to Gabe Ugliono until he got turned into stone when he opened the fridge in the apartment and came face-to-face with Medusa . Sally is a very kind, understanding, and passionate woman. She has a rebellious streak, and a gift of seeing through the Mist. Sally would like to be a writer. When she finds out what has been happening with Parker and discovering he is an orphan Sally adopts him.

 **Poseidon, god of the seas -** is the Greek god of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, storms, and other water bodies. He is the son of the Titans, Kronos and Rhea, as well as one of the Big Three. Poseidon has seven sons and they are **Triton, Parker Halliwell Rex, Percy Jackson, Chrysaor, Pegasus and Tyson** , they are all half brothers. he is immortal. he has green eyes and black hair. Poseidon is overall a benevolent god even though he shares many characteristics with Zeus including pride, stubbornness, and being temperamental. Poseidon loves and cares for his children and watches over them more than most of the other gods actively giving them advice, and aiding them indirectly. Poseidon has a more caring and overall human personality, which Percy inherited many traits from. His personality is being calm and slow to anger unlike Zeus. Poseidon also has a very particular sense of humour, sometimes making it hard to tell if he is joking or not. Sally Jackson describes him to be "handsome, tall, powerful yet gentle. Poseidon's abilities include Hydrokinesis, Aerokinesis and Geokinesis.

 **Tyson-** is a Cyclops, a son of Poseidon, and **Triton, Chrysaor, Pegasus, Parker Halliwell, Rex and Percy Jackson'** s half brother. He is the current general of the Cyclopes army. He cares a great deal about his friends and is willing to risk his life for them if necessary. He shows a strong love for pegasi and hippocampi, though the former are nervous around him and is very protective of Annabeth in particular. Tyson is smarter than he appears and can also be clumsy at times. Tyson's abilities include Super strength, Voice manipulation, enhanced senses, talk underwater, breathe underwater.

 **Rex-** he is the son of Poseidon, greek god of the sea's, and a witch. Rex is half brother to **Triton, Chrysaor, Pegasus, Parker Halliwell, Tyson and Percy Jackson** As the son of Poseidon Rex's abilities include Hydrokinesis, Aerokinesis and Geokinesis. As a son of a witch Rex has Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis and Blinking. He is 18 years old, he is from the Los Angeles area.

 **Annabeth Chase-** is a Greek demigod daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase. Also, she is the girlfriend of Percy Jackson. Annabeth's father, Frederick Chase, met Athena, the goddess of wisdom, war, and handicrafts, while he was studying history at Harvard. Athena helped him get through his studies and,

consequently, they fell in love. She has a Stepmother Sansei Chase and two paternal half brothers Matthew and Bobby Chase. she also has a maternal half brother Malcolm. Annabeth also has a dozen maternal half siblings. Annabeth loves architecture. Annabeth can be very caring but possessive of the people she loves. Like Percy she has ADHD, Dyslexia and fighting skills. her abilities include divine wisdom, Strategy and Battle Skill.

 **Nico di Angelo** is a Greek demigod son of Hades and mortal Maria di Angelo. He is also the younger brother of the late Bianca di Angelo and the half brother of Hazel Levesque. He is known in the Underworld as the "Ghost King" Nico can be extremely dangerous as he is a son of the Big Three. He is very unpredictable, and due to his sister's death can be somewhat mentally unstable. He has a short temper, just like Percy and Thalia. he is said to have black hair that always looks like he just got out of bed (messy and shaggy), olive skin, dark eyes, and wears mostly black clothing. Nico has his mother's eyes, but it has the wild glint of a madman in them, just like his father. Nico's abilities are that he has ADHD, dyslexia, fighting skills. his demigod abilities include Geokinesis, Necromancy, Sensitivity to Death, Life Aura, Umbrakinesis, Shadow Travel, Induced Fear and a Death Trance. He has a stepmother called Persephone. Has a half brother Aden and a half sister Elvira, Nico is 16 years old now.

 **Bianca Di Angelo-** is the Greek demigod daughter of Hades and the mortal Maria di Angelo. She is the older sister of Nico di Angelo. Bianca is quiet and shy, and loves her brother, but dislikes caring for him all the time, and was relieved to be able to be her own person when she joined the Hunters of Artemis. Bianca has black eyes that are like her father's, which gleam with either madness or genius, and silky dark hair. She is lean and about average height. She has olive skin. her abilities of being the daughter of Hades include being able to kill skeletons, have dominion over the dead, Geokinesis, Necromancy, Sensitivity to Death, Life Aura, Umbrakinesis, Shadow Travel, Induced Fear and a Death Trance. she has a stepmother called Persephone. As a hunter of Artemis her abilities include Immortality (unless she dies in battle or falls in love) Superhuman accuracy and hunting skills like running, jumping, stealth, etc. She is naturally stronger and faster than a mortal, demigod, or nymph. She usually have the upper hand in battle because of their fighting powers. She can summon her bow and arrows whenever she need them. She has excellent aim with their bow and arrows. she can talk to wild animals. Has a half brother Aden and a half sister Elvira

 **Hades, God of the underworld. -** is the Greek god of the Underworld, wealth, and the Lord of the dead. One of the Big Three gods, his wife is Persephone. Hades is the eldest child of the Titans, Kronos and Rhea as the first of their children. Hades is noted to be a particularly honorable and just as well as a harsh god. He respects oaths and the laws of morality. Hades has the powers of Geokinesis, Ferrokinesis, necromancy, Metamorphysus, Death sense, death curses, Umbrakinesis, monsters, Dark Pyrokinesis, Induced terror.

 **Persephone-** is the minor Greek goddess of springtime, flowers, and young life. Persephone is the daughter of Demeter and Zeus. She is the wife of Hades and is therefore, the queen of the Underworld. Persephone's abilities include Chlorokinesis, Travel roses (pearls), geokinesis, necromancy, Nature enhancement.

 **Aden- A** den is the second son of Hades, god of the underworld and the only son of Persephone, queen of the underworld. He is half brother to Elvira, Nico Di Angelo & Bianca Di Angelo. He is a 18 year old immortal god. As he is the son of both Hades and Persephone Aden has both sets of powers. Aden has the powers of Geokinesis, necromancy, Death sense, death curses, Umbrakinesis, Dark Pyrokinesis, Induced terror, Chlorokinesis, Nature transmogrification and Nature enhancement. Like his dad, He also has control of all monsters that live in the underworld. He lives in the Palace of the underworld with his Father Hades and mother Persephone. He has a sword made from the very fires of the underworld.

 **Elvira-** is the daughter to Hades, god of the underworld and a demonic seer. She is the half sister to Nico, Aden and Bianca. She is 20 years old. She has the powers of premonition, necromancy, shimmering, Geokinesis, Umbrakinesis, dark pyrokinesis, fireballs, shape shifting and induced terror.

 **Thalia Grace** -is the Daughter of Zeus and Ms. Grace, a beautiful actress. When Thalia was seven Zeus returned in his roman form and him and Mrs. Grace went on to have Jason. Thalia is a brave, strong and caring girl, though at times she can be stubborn, prideful and assertive much like her father Zeus. Thalia's Abilities include ADHD, Dyslexia, Fighting skills. Her powers are Aerokinesis, Atmokinesis, Electrokinesis, mist control, immortality and Zeus's Authority. Her weapons include a Spear, A shield, a hunters bow and two hunting knives. She likes cheeseburgers and is 19 years old

 **Jason-Grace** -He is the son of the god Jupiter (Zeus) and the mortal Ms. Grace and is the younger brother of Thalia Grace. Jason is a very serious young man with a moderate sense of humor. He also has a strong sense of honor and justice as shown by his great compassion. He greatly cares for his friends and family willing to risk his life to protect or help them. Jason Grace is described as good-looking, having the features of a Roman statue, with electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip. Jason has ADHD, Dyslexia and Good fighting skills. he has Aerokinesis and Electrokinesis. he has a golden sword and a roman sword named Gladius. he likes cheeseburgers. He is 17

 **Zeus** \- Zeus is the Greek god of honor, justice, lightning, and the skies. He is the lord of Olympus, the son of the Titans Kronos and Rhea, and the husband of the goddess Hera. His Roman counterpart is Jupiter. his brothers are Hades and Poseidon. Zeus, as the King of the Gods, is very proud, commanding

and has a very high amount of self-respect. He demands respect and precedence from both mortals and the other gods. his powers are Aerokinesis, Air waves, Atmokinesis, Electrokinesis and the Master Bolt. he has 34 children. Zeus likes tailored suits, reality television, and a 'Chinese food place on, East Twenty-eighth Street'. When Zeus is Jupiter he is more stricter, disciplined, militaristic, more Responsible and warlike.

 **Prue Halliwell-Trudeau -** is the daughter of Patty Halliwell & Victor Bennett. Prue died in a demon attack and has since become a whitelighter, her charge is her nephew Parker.

 **Andy Trudeau-** is the husband of Prue Halliwell. Andy had died in a demon attack and has been a whitelighter ever since he dead. His charge is Parker Halliwell who also happens to be his nephew.


	2. San Francisco & Manhattan

CharmingDemiGodsWarts

Hey guys what would happen if a demigod was both a witch and a demigod let's find out in CharmingDemiGodsWarts. Features both Harry potter, charmed and Percy Jackson.

San Francisco)

Mr Anderson walks into his 15 year old foster son Parkers room and shouts "hey get up dummy, your going to be late for school now hurry the hell up, or I'm not going to be held responsible for my actions." Mr Anderson leaves for work as Parker gets up from his bed gets dressed, goes for breakfast and leaves the house for school. As he's walking along to school his older foster brother Johnny comes walking out of a neighbours house and shouts him over saying he needs to see him back home. They go in and that's when Johnny starts hitting him and kicking him. After 20 minutes of beating up his foster brother Parker, Johnny goes off to work leaving Parker Halliwell alone in the house. Parker, broken bloody and bruised sits up and crawls up the stairs to his room he sits on the bed and then realises there's a big huge book on the bed, with a note on it. He picks up the note and reads it, the note says " _Dear my darling baby boy Parker, it's me your mom. I'm so sorry if your reading this baby, it means I'm dead. Parker you my baby boy are special to this world, the book you see is a book of witchcraft. My son we are powerful good witches. There is a spell in the book that will reawaken your powers i had to bind them when you were 12. Oh and your father is also powerful but he is a Greek god. There's a reason you can control water Parker it is because your father is Poseidon, god of the seas. Your stepfather was a cupid, a being of love. He gave you his cupid powers to make you even more powerful. Blessed be my darling, oh and remember the power of one will set you free evermore.. signed your mother Phoebe Halliwell"_ another note appears next to that note it reads " _Parker it's your aunt Piper here, I'm so sorry that we died but we have left you everything, I have signed over the nightclub P3 and Halliwell's Restaurant for you, we have left you money, and have also left you the Halliwell manor don't worry no one evil can get the house. Blessed be sweetie, oh and if you need any help you can always summon me."_

I gasp and look in the book and there is a spell, like she said there was. I read it out loud _**" in this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient powers, Powers of the witches rise, come to me across the skies, return my magic, give me my magic back**_ " I look up just as a bright light appears and enters me. It's then that I realise if I stay I'm going to be killed by my foster father and two foster brothers Johnny and Max. I put the book in a bag and the notes and I pack my bags and shrink them, I leave for ever. I go out the door and I'm walking across the road when a car turns fast around the corner, I wave my hands in the air and time freezes, I look at my hands to the car frozen I smile and say "whoa cool I did that sweet." time unfreezes and I quickly step back on the path and it drives past me. I take of at a run and gradually get faster and faster.

(Manhattan New York City)

I stop an hour later and I look around and find someone in the street I ask "hi erm good morning, could you please tell me where I am?". she looks at me confused and then smiles and tells me "yes dear your in Manhattan, New York City. Have fun dear bye." I gasp as I realise I have super-speed. I start to feel hungry and come across a sweet shop called Sweet on America. I go in and look for some cash which I don't have, I wait till the shop assistant has turned and I pocket some chocolate bars, I haven't noticed a man comes in with two boys and a girl well the boys and girl look as if they are teenagers, like my age or older. I start to walk out the door when one of the boys a tall, tanned muscular guy stops me from going. The shop assistant comes back from the stockroom and turns to the boy who has stopped me and says " Percy what's going on. Let the boy go." I smile and sarcastically reply "yeah Percy listen to your mommy let me go" he punches me, I cower and say "look I'm sorry, please don't hit me again, look I didn't mean to steal oh man don't call the cops, it's just I haven't got money on me at the minute and I'm sorry" I start crying and after 10 minutes of crying I faint from my injures and too much crying. They look at each other and Paul and Percy take me and carry me to their home. I'm placed on the couch and they wait till I wake a few hours later.


	3. Wake up and finding out

This chapter contains swearing so if you don't like swearing sorry.

Manhattan Wake up & Finding out )

Percy POV)

After putting the kid on the couch me, Annie, Mom, Paul and Nico head into the kitchen to talk. I tell them "hey I think we should actually call the police, have you seen his wounds, someone has beaten the kid up pretty badly. Plus he stole from the sweet shop, did you find any idea of who he is." my mom says "yeah I found his Id card on him, in his back pocket. It told me his name is Parker Halliwell he is 15 years old and is from San Francisco. Annie maybe your dad has heard of the Halliwell family and he might be able to contact them." just then we hear from the living room "nnoo please don't hit me, I'm sorry no don't, oooooowwww stop please, your hurting me." a few seconds later we hear him wake up, We run in.

Parker POV)

It's 12:45pm when I eventually wake up I jump up and remember I'm bruised and broken so I scream

"ouch fuck it hurts. ooopps sorry for swearing, please you can't send me back home they will kill me. I don't mean my family I mean my foster family. My real family died when I was 12." Suddenly there's a magical energy and the tall tanned lad from the shop tells me too look away, I look away and there's a gold flash and a man appears in the room. The tanned lad shouts "dad welcome what are you doing here, is everything ok on Olympus.." Poseidon says "yes Percy everything is ok on Olympus, I'm actually here to see Parker Halliwell. Percy meet your youngest half brother. Parker meet your older half brother. Of course I know all about you Parker, the only living Warren/Halliwell witch as well as being blessed by Aphrodite's son a cupid , Add that to your demigod status and your one powerful witch/cupid and demigod, you have a hell of a lot of powers son." I reply "wait you're my dad, oh god you mean I have another half sibling, ok cool look I'm really sorry about trying to steal the chocolate bars, it's just I have no money on me, not yet anyway. I really don't want to go back home, my foster family beat me up, that is why I ran away this morning, please don't send me back I'm scared they might kill me."

Percy POV)

I look at my mom as if too say "please don't send him back mom, he's a half brother a human half brother." she nods as if understanding me and my mom whispers to Paul "can we adopt him, please we can not let him go to that horrid family I mean look at him" Paul tells us "Parker if it's ok with Poseidon we would like to adopt you into our family." I say "yeah look we only met you an hour or 2 ago but you're my half brother, please stay with us, I can help you with your demigod powers and we can take you to camp half blood and we can train you."

Parker POV)

I smile and I agree "yes I would love that, I can pay you for it, I have money but not on me. You see I've been left my family home the Halliwell Manor, P3 nightclub & Halliwell's restaurant, all the money my family own and a car. Thank you I really appreciate it." Sally responds with "Parker dear you don't need to pay us and if you want too we can help you with your businesses, while your still in school." I say "yeah thank you, so how long does it take for adoption papers take."

Poseidon POV)

I laugh and tell them "well son you can have adoption papers right now if you would like, we can conjure some up magically" he looks as if all his Christmases have come at once and he screams "OH MY GOD yes please could I use Parker Warren-Paris Victor Jackson-Halliwell, oh and my birthdate is Halloween 1999." I smirk "yeah son you can have that name it's quite a lot of names though, but that is fine and I will speak to your uncles and Chiron. Now turn away everyone " they turn away and I flash back out.


	4. looking down on the world

Chapter 3: looking down on the world)

(Mount Olympus)

Every god and goddess are in the throne room on mount Olympus waiting for Poseidon to come back and explain why he called everyone to Mount Olympus in the first place, there's a column of water that appears and Lord Poseidon steps out of it, he looks around the room and says "my family I have called you here today because I have another son Parker Halliwell, fifteen nearly sixteen years ago I met a woman in a bar in San Francisco, California. She was married but her and her husband were having problems, we ended up together. This woman was different to all the rest, she was one of the most powerful good witches in the world, she was one of the Charmed Ones and her husband was a cupid, a son of Aphrodite. To make our son even more powerful the cupid gave my son his cupid powers, this makes my son a powerful good Witch/Cupid/Demigod.. He has been adopted by my other son Percy Jackson's mother." they all gasp and Zeus replies "Brother you mean to tell me, you have a witch/demigod hybrid son who is the most powerful man on earth. Not to mention his step-dad was a cupid, who gave his powers to my nephew. Oh this makes him an ally or an enemy." Aphrodite smiles and tells us "Lord Zeus please with my help, I can teach my grandson Parker his cupid abilities after all Cupids descended from the goddess of Love herself" Zeus finally gives in and admits "ok we will not harm him, he will be an ally to us gods, he needs to be trained by Chiron though, and Poseidon my brother you have to train your son or sons in their water based abilities." Poseidon nods his head and Whirls out.

(the Heavens)

The elders are having a meeting with Phoebe Halliwell & her husband Coop. They are looking through a a hologram which shows Parker Halliwell the only remaining one alive. He is sat on his bed in Manhattan still bloody and bruised he starts crying, he cries himself to sleep. His dead mother Phoebe is crying when she see's him

Phoebe POV)

I scream " Kyle please, he needs to be placed under the care of a White-lighter or two, you have to help him, his father Poseidon is going to teach him about his demigod abilities, Aphrodite will teach him about his cupid abilities and he needs someone from this side to protect him and guide him as a powerful good witch." Kyle sighs "Phoebe please I know he does and that is why I am sending him two white-lighters, two who you and Piper know all too well, they will make themselves known in the next day or so" I smile and mouth thank you and I go back to the rest of the family. Ladybug or Prudence my eldest daughter sees me approach and hugs me, I smile and tell them "it's ok Kyle is sorting help, he is sending Parker two white-lighters oh Piper I think they are sending him Andy & Prue. I think our dead sister is helping my son. "

(Manhattan Penthouse the next day)

Parker POV)

I couldn't sleep much thinking about everything, such as being a powerful witch/cupid and demigod. I got healed during the night so I look all healed and brand new. It's now 7:30am on Monday June the 2nd 2014, I wake up confused with my surroundings and I then remember learning I am a witch/cupid/demigod hybrid. I shower and wear my best designer Gucci jeans and a Black D&G top, I look at all my shoes in the closet and I bend my fingers a little activating my telekinesis power, a pair of Black boots come shooting towards me out of my closet. I Put my boots on and grab my Cell phone, I style my hair and I look in the mirror and see a man standing behind me. He taps me on the shoulder, I turn and do a high kick, he grabs my leg and says "hey, hey easy Parker I'm here to talk. I'm your White-lighter, well one of your White-lighters the other one is my wife. We are here to help you to guide and protect you." I ask "well erm do you think I could have my leg back please? Oh wait what is a white-lighter?" he laughs and replies "yeah sorry here you go. A white-lighter is a guardian angel assigned to protect and guide witches and future white-lighter-to-be's." he puts my leg down and there's blue and white orbs and a woman appears. I gasp as I realise I've seen a picture of her before. I whisper "Aunt Prue" I faint.


	5. Dead relatives and classes

dead aunt & uncle & first day of classes

Manhattan Penthouse)

Aunt Prue POV)

I say "oh god I've made him faint, my nephew has fainted because I am here alive and in his room, oh Christ Andy What the heck do we do." Andy replies "Prue sweetie ssshhh it's ok it's just your technically supposed to be dead and your alive in his room oh god Prue he's waking up."

Parker POV)

I wake up after fainting about 20 minutes later to find my dead aunt Prue and dead uncle Andy, well I suppose he's my uncle since he said his wife. I tell them "hi I take it you're my aunt Prue and you're my uncle Andy, you're my white-lighters right. Well I'm sorry but I'm supposed to be going to school now so can we meet later say 3:15pm, I could meet you back at Halliwell Manor." Aunt Prue says "sweetie just come back here and say my name I'll appear and teleport you there or maybe we can talk here when you get back from school." I reply "yeah that's ok because Percy has to go to work and Sally & Paul won't be back till 6. I will see you back here at 3:15". Prue says "yeah sure little one when you get home, call mine or Andy's name and we will appear ok oh and if any strangers come at you then run sweetheart and blessed be." I hear Sally Shout "Paul, Percy, Nico, Annie and Parker it's time for breakfast and Parker you have your first day of school" Percy and Nico knock on my Door, Percy says "hey Parker come on Bro, wait who are you talking to, I can hear voices" Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy disappear just as the door opens revealing my half brother Percy and Cousin Nico. I tell them "huh no one it was my alarm clock on my Cell-phone you heard". I walk out and grab a bite to eat. I have breakfast and me and Paul leave for school.

Goode High school)

Headmaster POV)

I'm sat waiting for my English teacher Paul Blofis and his adopted son Parker Halliwell who is starting sophomore year. You see I had just sat down to a lovely meal with my wife and kids when the phone rings and it's Paul Blofis my English teacher saying Parker is half brother to Paul's stepson Percy Jackson. Paul and his wife Sally have adopted Parker which brings us to now. There's a knock on the door and Paul walks in with a young lad. The lad says "hi sir I'm Parker Halliwell, I'm the new sophomore and Mr Blofis's adopted son." I reply "well hello Parker, I'm Principle Walker and here is your Course timetable. You will see Today that you have Math, English with Mr Blofis, Latin, Athletics, and Dance today, off you go Parker and have fun." they leave and Mr Halliwell goes to his classes.

Parker POV)

I walk to my math class and knock on the door, I walk in and ask "hi is this Sophomore 1A class?, I'm Parker Halliwell a new sophomore student." the teacher says "yes this is, come on in Mr Halliwell, now would you like to say a few words about yourself." I reply "well not really much to tell, my whole family died when I was 12 and I was fostered to a horrid family, I found out recently I actually have a half brother from my father's side." I sit down and we work on our Algebra, I keep checking the time as well. An hour later the bell rings signalling the change of lessons, I then head to English with Mr Blofis.

Mr Blofis POV)

I look up to see Parker enter the classroom with Sophomore group 1A, he sits and I Tell them " good morning class, now I know I said we would read the Shakespearean play of Romeo & Juliet but unfortunately the books haven't been delivered on time. So I have gotten the recent movie of it for you all too watch" they sit after arguing for ten minutes and watch the movie until the bell rings out signalling it's time for break.

Parker POV)

I've just finished English with Paul and it's now time for break, I head downstairs and sit outside with some guys I made friends with called Brody, Conner, Michelle and Caleb. Brody, Conner and Caleb are Jocks. Caleb asks me "so Parker, What else can you tell us about yourself?, like where you come from?" I reply "well I'm originally from San Francisco, California and I'm into Pop music, I love shopping, Lady Gaga, action, comedy and romantic movies, I also like the colours pink, blue, Green, white and gold." I think to myself " _oh and I'm also a witch/cupid/demigod hybrid and my dead aunt and uncle are my guardian angels, I have magical powers oh and I also fly around on a broomstick"_ the bell signals the end of break It's now time for Latin and I head to the class with Brody & Conner, two sixteen year old jocks that I made friends with. Once in Latin the teacher tells us " hello class I'm Mr Wilkins and I'm your substitute Latin teacher, your old Latin teacher is off sick today, Now does anyone know any Latin at all?" all of a sudden as if by magic I say "sic loquor latinam Video ad Domina Gaga Vidistis" everyone looks at me shocked and the teacher laughs " yes Mr oh sorry I don't know your name?" I reply "my name is Parker Halliwell." he tells the class "ok What Mr Halliwell said was good and fluent in Latin but it was also quite funny, and yes Mr Halliwell I did see the video" I smile and zone out while he's teaching I hear voices coming from the people around me, most of the voices are of my classmates some of them dirty minded. I recognise one of the voices as Mr Wilkins " _ **Ha the little witch seriously asked that, oh I'm glad I took the job but then again this is in revenge for his mother and aunts killing my mom and dad all those years ago. I will kill him and steal the coveted Halliwell magic and Book of Shadows. HAHAHA He is so dumb, I just hope the cops don't find the body of the Latin teacher in the closet, it's just until I dispose of the body later tonight."**_ I ask "Erm excuse me sir could I be excused?, I need to go see my adopted father, it's important." he agrees "Yes Mr Halliwell you can go see your adopted father but please hurry up ok." I hear him telepathically " _ **please hurry Charmed Bitch so I can kill you and take your powers HAHA."**_ I walk out the room down the corridor and into the toilets, I check there's no one there and I lock the door shut with my magic. I look up and shout "Aunt Prue, Uncle Andy I need your help". There is blue and white lights which forms into my Aunt and Uncle.

Aunt Prue POV)

After Orbing in to the boy's toilets at Goode High school I see the look on my nephew's face, it's a look of shock and worry. I ask him "Parker is there something wrong sweetie. What's with the frantic shout and your shocked face." he replies "Aunt Prue, Uncle Andy something is really wrong. I was just in my Latin class and I think I have a new power or an old power if you know what I mean." I say "Parker sweetie tell us what is wrong with you. Oh what power have you got." Uncle Andy guesses and whispers "Prue Hon I think it's a warlock or a demon". I shout "OH MY GOD ARE YOU SAYING WHAT I THINK YOUR SAYING" Parker informs us " gods Aunt Prue keep the noise down, yeah Erm I was in Latin class like I said before and I suddenly started hearing my class mates thoughts, majority of them were dirty but that's just down to teenage minds. But anyway my teacher is a support teacher taking over since the old one isn't well. I heard the new teacher Mr Wilkins's thoughts he wanted to kill me for the book of shadows and my powers, oh and he called me dumb and also a charmed bitch I mean do I look like a bitch. He has the Latin teacher dead in the closet at the back of the classroom.. Oh yeah how do I discover if he's a warlock, a demon or some other creature."

Uncle Andy POV)

I tell Parker "well little butterfly, Warlocks don't bleed so to discover if your teacher is a warlock all you need to is to prick him with something.. Upper-level demons bleed green yuk I know. Here is a needle good luck and be careful Parker, see you in a few hours". he replies "oh gods that's horrible. Oh yeah I also just thought of something else I heard him think, he said it was in revenge for my mom and aunts killing his parents. Do you guys know who his parents were." I say "no mate I don't but you better get back, listen to his thoughts again, he might let something slip." parker states "yeah but I can't do anything to him yet since I'm at school, how about I ask him to come over to the house and tutor me. I can do it then oh It's a shame he's a demon or warlock because he is so HOTT." Prue speaks "Parker as long as Paul or Sally is ok with it then yeah you can as long as me and uncle Andy are there to back you up. And hush sweetie you cant be thinking about that yet your only a teenager still." we laugh and me and Prue orb out and he heads back.

Parker POV)

I walk back to class and I say "oh sorry sir, he wasn't there I will go see him later instead," I quietly ask him "Oh sir could you come round to my house tonight say about 4:00 just for tutoring.?" I hear his thoughts telepathically again, " _ **oh My sweet Halliwell I can't wait to take your powers, shame really because you are so cute, I could change you but then again this is revenge for my mom and dad Clea and Corr. Welcome Mr Halliwell to Witch Wars the second generation and the grand premiere is your death HAHAHA."**_ The bell rings signalling the end of class. Me, Conner and Brody walk off to the cafeteria for Lunch. I grab a Chicken and bacon sandwich, chips( _Crisps for British_ ) and a diet coke, I sit with the popular gang as they are called which consists of Jocks and Cheerleaders. I'm talking with Jordan one of the Jocks and I see Mr Blofis walk in, he grabs a sandwich and a diet coke, he goes and sits down right opposite Mr Wilkins , I say "hey I'll be right back I just need to ask Mr Blofis something about homework." I walk/jog over to where he is sat at the staff table, I telepathically ask Paul " _ **hey Paul you know how I'm alone till 6pm, can I have some friends from my world come round I have some things to learn."**_ he jumps and looks at me and nods his head. I head back and start eating my lunch. Jordan asks me "so Parker do you play sports? What are your hobbies? Do you have a girlfriend? Any sisters?" I tell him "well I enjoy swimming, Cheerleading, playing basketball. My hobbies include Pop Music, Shopping, movies, Reality TV shows, working out in the Gym, Acting, Singing, Dancing, writing stories and scripts. No I don't have a girlfriend." At the last question I don't answer and I just get up and run out the doors. Caleb slaps Jordan upside the head and shouts " you stupid idiot Bro, his sisters and his whole family died a few years ago and anyway what's it to you if he has a girlfriend or not, oh yeah I forgot you like to steal people's girlfriends don't you." outside I laugh because I can hear everything that's going on in the cafeteria. I think back to what Mr Wilkins said and I SMS Aunt Prue saying " _hey have you ever heard of Clea and Corr or how about Witch Wars"_ she messages me back _"oh my god Parker get out of school and back home now, please just come home, I will explain all about it when you get home"._ I head to the office, I say to the secretary "hi I'm not feeling too good, I like feel so sick, is it ok If I go home. Oh It's ok I can get the bus, a cab or the New York subway." she lets me go and I walk out of school and super speed home. I get back and stand in the lounge and look up to the ceiling I shout "Aunt Prue, Uncle Andy you can come in now I'm home." two seconds later they orb in.

Bold and italic = Telepathy

Italic = SMS {TEXT}

sic loquor latinam Domina Gaga Vidistis Plausu ad Video = yes i can speak Latin, Did you see the Video to Lady Gaga Applause


	6. Witch Wars Next generation

Welcome to Witch Wars

(Aunt Prue POV)

After Orbing into my nephew's lounge I look at his worried face and I tell him "ok Parker, Clea the female and Corr the male were demons and they were the producers of a demonic reality TV show called Witch Wars. This must mean that Mr Wilkins is their son and he is producing Witch Wars the next generation, Did he say anything else that can be of interest". He replies "no nothing at all just that the premiere of the show is my death, how do I kill this demonic Son Of a Bitch, Before he kills me" I say to him "well butterfly maybe you can attack him with your powers, or we can cast a spell or maybe it's time to brew your first potion." he tells us " Aunt Prue maybe I should start practising my powers, so I can kill this rat. Oh and we need a plan, maybe I should go and move the body of the old Latin teacher and call the police. Oh my gods maybe we can cast a power stripping spell or a power stripping potion, so he can get put in prison for his crime." I say to him "well the only problem with that is the potion needs to be drunk. Look I'll go to the school and grab the body, I will hurry up" he screams "NO AUNT PRUE, I CAN GET IN AND OUT WITHOUT PEOPLE KNOWING I WAS THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE." I nod my head and he runs out the door. I whisper to Andy "I hope to gods he will be ok sweetie. I just pray to Poseidon he will be safe."

(Goode High school)

(Parker POV)

I ran out the door, using super speed and in a few seconds I have run into the Latin classroom in Goode High. I check that no one is around and open the Closet door at the back of the room, I gasp when I see stab wounds and burn marks on a mans body. I telekinetically beam his body to the house. Just as I'm about to run out the door in walks Mr Wilkins. I say "oh hi Mr Wilkins, I was looking for you, I will see you at 4:00 bye sir". he asks me "wait Mr Halliwell what were you doing in my classroom come sit. Oh Parker I know I shouldn't but your so cute what would you say if I were to kiss you". I hear his thoughts " _ **Mr Halliwell I'm sorry to do this.. I've found you snooping in my classroom so I am so sorry but I will wait till we kiss I'll conjure an athame then I will stab you for your powers, instead of stabbing you tonight."**_ I tell him "well I would say your hot, I wouldn't mind you kissing me Sir." I walk up to him and I kiss him on the lips, I conjure an athame and hide it behind my back. I bring it out while we are kissing and I stab him, he pulls apart and looks at his stomach where the dagger is imbedded in him, he bursts in to flames and vanishes from sight. I held on to the dagger to long so the flames burnt my hand a bit, I take both athame's and super speed the hell out of here.

(Manhattan Penthouse)

I arrive back at the house. I shout "OUCH THAT HURT, OH MY GODS THAT WAS SO WEIRD. Hey Aunt Prue, Uncle Andy.. One dead Demon. He caught me before I could leave, but thanks to my Telepathy I could hear what he was going to do before he did it. So I got to him first and I stabbed him. Are vanquishes always so calming" She says "gods really, he's dead oh sweetie you have had your first demon vanquish". Percy walks in with Annabeth, Nico, Sally & Paul. They spot the dead body and Paul gasps and faints at seeing his friend and fellow teacher, Percy asks "Parker bro what does she mean by a demon vanquish? Wait who the Hades are they? Oh and what has made Paul faint, wait is that Mr Magana the Latin teacher" I look at Aunt Prue and she nods her head. Uncle Andy heals Paul who wakes up, I say "Ok you guys know I'm a powerful good witch right" they nod their heads, I continue " well the rule of a good witch is to protect the innocent and kill the evil guys, so I vanquish evil guys.. The female is my Dead Aunt Prue who died before me or my cousins were born, the male is her husband my dead uncle Andy they are both my white-lighters which is guardian angels for witches.. Basically a white-lighter guides and protects good witches.. Paul fainted because it is the Latin teacher Mr Magana, the substitute teacher was a demon who killed Mr Magana, I vanquished the demon. I'll go pack now, you won't want me living here anymore since I vanquish people." Percy smirks "Bro look I don't care that you vanquish demons or other things. You're my younger half brother and I'm here to look after you, plus being a demigod ive had too kill monsters too so I can relate." I say " oh hey wait, Aunt Prue does that mean demons are watching Witch Wars, where would he put a camera, oh my god wait what's that on my bag" she tells me "sweetie oh gods that's the camera. It's going live now" I look at the camera and say into it "what's the matter demon's scared of me, you better run because I'm coming for you all HAHA".I mouth to my family "be right back, don't worry I'll be fine" I flame out as I'm angry.

Demonic Bar

Parker's POV)

I flame into the Demonic Bar (think the bar in the Witch Wars episode), I Shout "WELL ARE YOU? ARE YOU BIG SCARY DEMONS SCARED OF YOUNG LITTLE ME " I throw an energy heart blast at one of them, he explodes. A female demon says "oh come on guys we can take him, he's just a dumb witch. Plus he has just come into his powers. We can kill him in revenge for his family killing the source and the original Game-masters. He is weak." I shout "HA ME WEAK WANT TO SEE HOW WEAK I AM BITCH. OH AND WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME DUMB" she throws an energy ball at me, it hits me sending me flying into the wall, I fall down on the floor. I rise up and come face-to-face with the she demon, I conjure a lightning bolt and it hits her square in the chest, she turns to dust. I feel the energy rising up in me.(I gain her energy ball power) I scream at the other demons " WELL ARE YOU SCARED OF ME, YOU SHOULD BE SCARED OF ME". I throw energy balls at the demons and they explode. I say into the camera "well I'm so sorry demons but this dumb bitchy witch just cancelled your show." I throw an energy ball at the camera which explodes. I Whirl (Air teleportation) peacefully back home.

Manhattan Blofis/Jackson Penthouse

Sally POV)

I've worn the rug out from walking over it for the past ten minutes as Parker teleported out. He explained who the two people are that is now sat on the couch waiting for him to come back. They are his dead Aunt Prue and dead uncle Andy. He teleported out via something called flaming which basically means someone can teleport via flames. Fifteen minutes after he Flamed out it starts getting windy even though the doors and windows are closed, the wind is very peaceful it dies down and in it's place stands my adopted son Parker Halliwell with a huge smile on his face. He laughs and tells us "Wow that was excellent I love being a witch. So that's twelve demons dead by energy heart blasts, lightning bolts and energy balls. Oh hey I have a question, I was thinking about this on the way home, I was thinking could I date, I mean Aunt Prue do witches date." I say to him "Prue don't answer him, he shouldn't be thinking of dating just yet. Parker your too young to even think of sex." Prue laughs and replies "don't worry Sally I won't answer him and I actually agree with Sally, butterfly you are too young to think about sex and oh it's so funny but that's what I said when me and my sisters first found out we were witches. Not only do witches date sweetie but they normally get the best guys or girls if that's what your interested in"

Parker POV)

I Say "oh Erm like sally said I'm too young to date at the minute, just wondered if I could. I do need to say I am Erm well I'm gay, I hope that's ok and your not going to throw me out." Sally exclaims "well Parker it's ok sweetheart, least I will have someone to go shopping with who isn't an emo sorry Nico but you are , and also Nico here is gay or bisexual but he doesn't think people know about him yet. OH Prue why do you call Parker butterfly". Nico who is just drinking something at the minute spits it out which lands on the sink he asks "Oh gods Aunt Sally how did you all know" she laughs and says " no Nico we just know you well enough to know your gay". Aunt Prue tells Sally "his mom, my sister Phoebe used to call him her little butterfly and then the whole family gave him the nickname butterfly." I reply "ok shall we go out to eat, I think we should celebrate my first vanquish. Oh and Aunt prue could I maybe go and have a look at the businesses and the manor house sometime. She answers "yeah my little butterfly you can go and look at the businesses and the manor, why don't we go to the manor tomorrow. Why don't we get takeout food to celebrate maybe pizza if everyone is happy about that." everyone says yes. So we order four pizzas, one vegetarian, one meat feast, one chicken supreme and a hot and spicy meaty. They arrive, we sit down and have pizza's and films. It's 10pm. I say " ok hey guys I'm going to bed, it's been a long day what with vanquishing my teacher. So night." I head up to bed and fall asleep fully clothed.


	7. Thoughts and Emotions

Thoughts and emotions.

Parker POV)

It's 7:15am on Tuesday morning when I get up, get showered and dressed in a pair of D&G jeans and a Prada top. I telekinetically call my boots to me and get In them. I head down and start eating breakfast. It's just a normal day or so I thought. Fifteen minutes later Sally & Paul walk down. Paul asks me "hey Parker did you sleep ok, Are you ready for a new day at school." I laugh "yeah I slept ok and yeah I'm just hoping the day is better than yesterday. I hope I don't have to face any evil beings today, oh yeah don't forget I'm going to San Francisco, so I will be home by around 7:30 tonight. don't worry I will do my homework, if I have any that is" I head out after having some toast. Sally potters around the kitchen doing housework before she leaves for work. I look at my schedule and see I have Drama, free, Biology, Lunch, Hair and Beauty, and French. Me and Paul drive to school and I go to my drama class.

(Drama class)

Parker Halliwell is sat in the drama studio with his friends Caleb, Dixon, Mercedes and Jordan when the teacher Mr Jenson walks in. he says "good morning class, how are we all today. Obviously half of you are still half asleep. Now in this lesson we are going to be watching a musical. The musical we will be watching is called Rent" I play the musical and an hour later the bell rings signalling the end of class.

Parker POV)

I walk out the classroom, along the corridor and outside. I'm sat with Caleb, Jordan and Dixon waiting for the rest of their friends. They come and we have an hour off, Dixon and I are talking about me yet again he asks me "so What else can you tell me about yourself" I tell him "well my full name is Parker Warren-Paris Victor Halliwell, I have 5 Piercing's and no tattoos." Dix says "ok mate well let's go to class what have you got. Is it the same as me." I look at my schedule and I reply to him "I have biology what about you". he tells me "yeah I have biology too dude, lets go I'll show you to the classroom." he walks us to the classroom and we have the lesson. Half an hour later I can hear voices and feel emotions of those around me.

 **voice one (girl) :** _ **god I'm so gorgeous.**_

 **Voice 2 (guy) :** **I can't wait for tonight, for the party, hope there's hot girls.**

 **Voice 3 ( guy) :** **god that new guy Parker is such a hottie, I might invite him to the party.**

 **Voice 4 (guy):** **god I can't wait for lunch.**

 **Caleb:** **Parker is so cool**

 **Teacher** **: I wish everyone would just shut up. I cant take it anymore.**

 **Voice 5 (girl):** **I can't wait to finish today, me and Caleb are going to do it.**

I get up and ask "Miss please may I use the restroom I'm not feeling too good." she says "yes, here's a pass, oh and hurry back please." I stagger to the door but after an overload of thoughts and emotions from my classmates I collapse into a heap on the floor. I hear Caleb and Dixon Shout "OH MY GOD PARKER, JESUS COME ON PARKERR PLEASE BE OK." 30 minutes later I wake up to find Paul and Sally standing by the bed in the nurses room.

Sally POV)

20 minutes ago I got a call from Paul saying Parker had collapsed in biology class and was now in the nurses room, I tell Chrissie " hi I have to leave so I'm leaving you in charge just Parker has collapsed." I run out the door and drive to the school. Paul & I are sat around the bed, waiting for Parker to wake up. He starts to wake up.

Parker POV)

I SCREAM " AAAAAAHHHH MY HEAD, JESUS IT HURTS.. OUCH, BAD REALLY BAD HEADACHE." I look round the room and see Paul and Sally.. I say "hi what happened, oh gods I fainted." the nurse walks in "hi Mr Halliwell your up, well I suggest you go home for the day and rest up, if you have any more problems go to the hospital ok." Sally takes me home..


	8. Visiting

visiting San Francisco

Sally POV)

I had drove Parker home and we are now sat in the kitchen having a sandwich. I ask him "ok sweetie what happened, you don't just faint like that sweetie." he tells me "I got overloaded with thoughts and emotions of my classmates. It was my telepathy and empathy. I'm lucky I didn't create an energy ball or freeze someone." I say "aaawww sweetie It's going to take a while for your powers to calm down, you have only just unlocked them again" just then there is a magical energy around the room. We both look away and there's a hurricane and Poseidon steps out of it and it dies down.

Poseidon POV)

I see my son in the kitchen and I ask "Parker son, why aren't you at school. How come your at home." he replies with " well dad I'd collapsed in class so the nurse thought I should come home. It was magic that made me collapse. I heard everyone's thoughts and felt their emotions. Lets just say some of them are so dirty minded I don't want to feel them again. Anyway Dad what are you doing here." I say "well I have come to teach you your demigod abilities or I think you should go to camp half-blood and learn to fight."

Parker POV)

I laugh and tell my dad "well dad I'm a witch as well as a demigod/cupid and I can fight. In fact I am an advanced combative witch. If I did Karate I would actually be a black belt. Before my family died my mom taught me defence attacks. Like punches, kicks and that sort of thing. Fancy a fight. Oh wait I know maybe I can fight Percy" I laugh just as Percy walks in.. I say "oh my gods that was so funny, I was just talking about you Percy, hey bro fancy a fight I reckon I can take you. Dad says I need to train my demigod abilities" Percy replies " yeah ok Parker Bro let's fight. The loser has to do the laundry for a week and also has to buy the winner dinner." so we fight for about an hour and a half , I block Percy's attacks, I conjure a sword and we have a sword fight, I spot an opening so I crouch down and kick his legs from under him, he lands on the floor and I put my foot on his chest. I smile and tell him smugly "so that's my laundry for a week and dinner you owe me. Ha, well I'm off to get ready I have to go see my Aunt Prue, she is showing me around San Francisco" we all laugh and I head off for a shower. I get dressed and I beam out to the Halliwell Manor where my Aunt Prue Orbs in.

Aunt Prue POV)

I say "Parker hi sweetie, well this is the Manor which is now in your name. It's a big place sweetie so maybe you would like to move here with Sally and Paul or maybe in the future you can." I show him around the Manor, including the cars he has been left. We then go to the Halliwell's Restaurant and I show him around there, I tell him "Parker this is the Restaurant that you own. It's called Halliwell's." I then take him to P3 nightclub that I used to own with my sisters before I died. I say "so this is the nightclub called P3. It has great bands and its now yours butterfly. The rule is you do not come and serve in here till your over 21 it is called P3 as a nod to the power of three." he tells me " it's ok Aunt Prue I would never be in a club until I'm the legal age anyway if I do come to the club I'll be in the back office." I say to him "that's ok sweetie, oh erm so tomorrow or Thursday we will go to the Salon that you also own" he looks at me strange. I ask him "Parker butterfly what is it?, what's wrong?" he tells me "Aunt Prue it is just a bit overwhelming that everything is all mine. Let's head home anyway because I need to go to bed it's been a horrendous two days." we hug and teleport away. I orb out and Parker beams back.

(Parker POV)

I beam back to the apartment in New York into my bedroom and get dressed in some PJ bottoms and a tank top, I walk out to find Poseidon, Sally, Paul, Nico and Percy sitting in the lounge with an elderly man who has a long white beard and glasses, he is dressed quite strangely. I say "hey guys I'm back from San Fran what's going on. Who is this guy"


	9. Explain Hogwarts

Hi guys sorry it's been a year, I've just been really busy with personal problems.

Explain the Warts

(Albus POV)

I say to Mr. Halliwell "hello Mr. Halliwell, my name is Albus Dumbledore; I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has come to my attention that you are a witch from the legendary powerful warren line and I would like to extend an invite to you and Mr Di Angelo here. Oh and I would also like to offer Mr Jackson & Miss Chase a teaching job at Hogwarts if they would like to that is. Mr. Halliwell and Mr Di Angelo you would be placed into the fifth year if you were to attend Hogwarts." Just then blue and white lights appear and disappear leaving behind a man and woman, I say " Ah Mrs Prue Halliwell and Mr Andy Trudeau I presume you are the white lighter's to Mr. Parker Halliwell, hello I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have just extended an invite to your nephew and his cousin Mr Di Angelo to attend my school."

(Parker POV)

I smile, nod my head and say in a cheesy child-like voice "please pretty please can I go to this school please auntie Prue and Sally, i can learn more about magic, i will be able to brew potions and cast spells please can i go. I won't have to keep magic a secret from my classmates Auntie Prue." Aunt Prue replies "oh god ok you can go just please stop it. I cant take it anymore as long as it's ok with Sally and Paul since i am actually technically dead they are your guardians." we laugh and i say "yes thank you Aunt Prue, Sally please can me and Nico go to Hogwarts." She agrees. Percy asks "ok so they are students but you said you were offering me and Annabeth a job what kind of job." Albus tells him "well I was thinking of teaching two new subjects, Magical & Greek Mythology plus Combat skills. You see there was an evil wizard who has risen again and I need my students to be taught combat skills so if they lose their wands they will still be able to fight." Percy replies "ok consider it done. We will become professors at your school ha so cousin Nico & you had better watch out baby brother." A cushion flies into the back of Percy's head courtesy of yours truly.

(Nico POV)

I have to laugh as a pillow flies into Percy's head by an invisible force, Professor Dumbledore says "right the train will be at kings cross station in London on the 1st September be there before ten. See you in a couple of days, oh and you can pick up all the stuff you need at Diagon Alley, go to a place in London called Charring cross road and there will be a pub called the leaky cauldron. Head in there and there will be a professor there waiting for the four of you" he disappears with a pop. We all then head to bed.

I wake up around 9am the next morning and get dressed, I walk in the kitchen to find Parker, Percy and Annabeth sat talking. I say "good morning guys what's with the chatting loudly on a Tuesday morning at 9am and oh my gods what's blackjack doing outside the window." Parker and Percy walk to the window and open it. They begin to have a chat with him.

(Parker POV)

Percy and I have a chat with blackjack, I look out the window and notice another hippocampi. Percy asks " **hey blackjack what are you and emerald doing in New York, what's happening.** " Blackjack says " **well Boss man, me and emerald have been given the task of getting you, Parker, Nico and Annabeth over to the UK. Master Poseidon give us this job and Mr. Zeus has given us permission to take you there. We leave in half an hour Boss-man and Boss-boy."** I explain this to Nico and Annabeth, half an hour later we are packed. I get on to Emerald and Nico gets on behind me while Annabeth and Percy get on blackjack. We then travel to London, in the UK. It takes us 6 hours to get to London having stopped off on the way to get food and drink. We arrive in London and head to the leaky cauldron, we walk in to the dingy pub and a couple of wizards look around and scream "aaaaahhh alert the ministry they be muggle's in the inn. Quick someone alert the minister for magic." A witch suddenly appears behind the barman and says "hush now Tom, they are magical beings, two of them are Hogwarts students and the other two are professors. Good afternoon, my name is Professor McGonagall; I am the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts and deputy headmistress." Everyone goes back to what they were doing and we walk through the wall into Diagon alley...

(Percy POV)

We follow the woman into Diagon alley and head to a magnificently huge snow-white marble building with the words Gringotts Wizard Bank written in gold letters. We walk up the steps and into the main bank where a hundred or so goblins are sat behind desks, they look up at us and it looks like they bow to me, my brother, girlfriend and my cousin. A goblin walks over to us and says "ah good morning Lady McGonagall welcome back to Gringotts, are these the four magical beings that Dumbledore told me about. Welcome to Gringotts Wizarding Bank young sirs and young lady. My name is Grisbum." I look at Parker and he says "thank you Sir, my name is Parker Halliwell this is my half brother Percy Jackson, his girlfriend Annabeth Chase and our cousin Nico Di Angelo. We would like to get some money out of our vaults please sir." Grisbum the goblin replies "of course follow me young sirs, young lady, oh and Mr Halliwell could you please come to see me after you have your money." My brother nods his head and we follow the goblin to a pair of bright solid gold double doors and we go through them.

(Grisbum POV)

The demi-gods walk in the golden door and I hear a gasp and look at the demi-gods and I smile at them. You see there are three doors in this room, one door is a sea blue/green colour, one is a grey colour and the last one is a black colour. I say to the four demigods "each of these three doors lead to a vault belonging to your parents. Yes the goblins of Gringotts are pleased that the children of the Greek gods are here. We know each of the gods & goddesses personally." The two demi-god sons of Poseidon god of the seas head to the sea/blue green coloured door and open it with the keys. The vault door opens and I hear another gasp from the boys.

(Parker & Percy POV)

We gasp at the stuff in the vault you see there are millions upon millions of different coloured coins in gold, silver and bronze. There is also drachma, weapons ranging from knives to swords and body armour, Greek mythology books, Nectar, Ambrosia, crystals, diamonds and jewels. There is also two debit cards lying on top of the books along with a note. We read the note out loud. It is a message from our father Poseidon; it says "hi boys, dad here hope all is well with the both of you. I am so pleased to hear that you have gotten into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Parker my boy. I went there for a year along with Uncle Hades and Athena. Be safe my dear boys and I am so pleased to hear that you are a teacher Percy; please look after your younger brother and cousin my dear son Perseus. Know that I am here for you whenever you need me I have to go now boys take care of each other, these cards are mortal bank cards with $100 million in each card. When or if they get empty they will magically refill themselves they are yours to keep" We each fill a money bag with gold, silver and bronze coins plus some drachma and take the cards as well.

(Parker POV)

After i packed a money bag with the wizard money and drachma plus the bank card, i head back through the door with Percy and I walk off to find the goblin, i knock on his door and walk in i say to him "you wanted to see me sir, what's up Mr. Goblin sir." He replies "ah hello Mr. Halliwell i have been looking through your family tree, are you aware that two of your ancestors came to Hogwarts, ancestors from your mother's family. You see Parker, an ancestor of yours was a witch called Cassandra Warren –Wentworth so you own the Warren/Halliwell vault and the other ancestor was your great uncle Terence (terry) Hugo-Evan Halliwell born to Penelope Halliwell and Hugo Michael-Thomas Evans." I reply "ok so what does this mean". Griphook tells me "well i have discovered that Terry Evans is the grandfather of Lily Evans & Petunia Evans, Great grandfather of Harry James Potter and Dudley Evan Warren Dursley." I say "ok sir i get it now, Harry Potter is my second cousin." I leave the meeting and head to the Warren/Halliwell vault where i find hundreds of coins, diamonds, sapphires, rubies, Athames, potion vials and some crystals. i stock up on more money and an athame plus vials and crystals and I head back to the main area of the bank and head out in to Diagon alley with my bag of money. We buy our uniforms, potion ingredients and we then go to the wand shop to buy our magic wands.

(Nico POV)

I walk in to the wand shop with my cousins and the creepy old dude says to me "Ah welcome young Demi-god Prince of the underworld, Son of Lord Hades. Let me guess, you are here for your wand. Ah i know the perfect wand for you, it is 10 ¾ made from the wood of a blackthorn branch with the magical cores of a shadow, bones and the tooth of a bloodhound. Give it a wave Lord of the underworld." I give the wand a wave and there is cold air and two shadows and 1 skeleton appears. The creepy dude tells me "well that's good the wand chooses the wizard Lord Nico. This wand casts shadow spells, control animals and death due to your father and you can create skeletons from bones." The shadows and bony skeleton disappear after a second, He then moved on to Annabeth.

(Annabeth POV)

I see Nico accept his wand and then the dude moves on to me. He says "ah welcome young Demi-god Princess of battlefields, daughter of Lady Athena. Ah let me guess, you are here for your wand. I know the perfect wand for you, it is 12 ¾ inches made from the wood of an olive branch with the magical cores of an owl feather, unicorn hair and for some strange reason a shark tooth. Give it a wand my dear Lady of Wisdom and Battlefields." I wave the wand and an owl is conjured in thin air and I turn Nico invisible and I make him visible again" the dude explains to me "Ah with this wand you will have control of animals specific to your mother, control hurricanes due to the shark tooth, and turn things invisible with the wave of your wand." I smile and he moves on to Percy.

Percy POV)

I have seen Nico and Annabeth get their wands and Ollivander moves on to me, he sighs "ah another Demi-god, welcome young demi-god Prince of the seas, Son of Lord Poseidon. Ah let me guess, you are here for your wand. I know the perfect wand for you, your father fashioned this wand for you. Lord of the seas your wand is 13 inches made with beech wood with the hair of a mortal, owl feather, shark tooth and mermaid scale core. Give it a wave Lord of the seas." I wave my wand and a white shimmering horse appears but it has wings on the body. He says to me "ah with this wand you can conjure up hurricanes, water, tidal-waves and horses with your wand." He then moves on to Parker.

Parker POV)

I see Nico, Annie and Percy get their wands and Ollivander the wand-maker moves on to me, he gasps "Blessed be young witch. I went to school with your ancestor Cassandra. Oh but you are also a Demi-God, another son of Lord Poseidon and Prince of the seas. Let me guess, you are here for your wand for school. I know the perfect wand for you, here is your wand Sir." He pulls out a box and I open it revealing a magnificent pinkish/white with a tint of green wand. He continues "Prince Parker, Lords of the seas, Halliwell and warren your wand is 10 ½ inches made of Rosewood with the hair of a warren/Halliwell witch, a mermaid scale and the blood of a cupid. Your wand is an excellent wand to own as you can cast any spell perfectly; you can also use your Wiccan and Demi-God powers through your wand if needed. Your Wand is also the most powerful wand ever made. Give it a wave Mr. Halliwell."

I wave my wand and the whole room freezes, a glass vase shatters and repairs suddenly. We try to pay for them but he lets us go without paying. We then buy our books. Nico and I buy the grade 5 spell book, transfiguration book, potions book, 5th year guide to Herbology, DADA book for 5th grade, Magical and Greek Mythology book and the Unfogging the future divination book. All the books cost us 12 Galleons which we discover is the gold coins. We head to Lunch at the leaky Cauldron pub where we share pizza and fries.


End file.
